


When Serpents Meet Bones

by InsecurelyPerfect



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bts mafia, Choking, Crime Boss Park Jimin (BTS), Daddy Kink, Daddy Park Jimin (BTS), Dom/sub, Gang Leader Park Jimin, Gangs, If you only read one work by me, M/M, Mafia AU, NaNoWriMo, PWP, Pierced Min Yoongi | Suga, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rival Sex, Straight up sin, Tattooed Min Yoongi | Suga, Tattooed Park Jimin, Top Park Jimin (BTS), breath play, bts!mafia, can jimin be my daddy, im not all that sorry, like damn, pierced park jimin, rival gangs, slutty, stray kids and bts crossover, to become a series, yoongi doesnt know jimins first name, yoongi is under hwang hyunjins gang, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Min Yoongi, 25, runner of Hwang Hyunjin’s gang.Park Jimin, 23, leader of Park Jimin's gang.Min Yoongi goes to a club and meets Park Jimin.  He knows it's a mistake, but he can't stop himself.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	When Serpents Meet Bones

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut fic so i hope it's alright  
> **  
> DISCLAIMER:::  
> I do participate in non-sexual agere, and clearly this is NOT agere. It's just min yoongi calling park jimin daddy. only nicknames.

Dark hair was swept over his equally dark eyes. In the dimly lit room, his eyes seemed to glow bright red. The frilly blouse seemed to cling to his muscles like a lifeline. His petite body was sculpted perfectly. Yoongi would swear he could see the shimmery eyeshadow blanketing his lids despite being on the other side of the room. Yoongi wanted nothing more than to go over there and introduce himself. He had never seen someone so fucking hot before.

It took him a moment to collect himself before starting the man's way. The other man was drinking, his wrist on full display. It was then that Yoongi's eyes trained on something he just wished he had missed. It didn't deter his walking, but as he got closer, the tattoo only got clearer. Yoongi's first mistake was not walking away then.

His second mistake was approaching the man, his heart hammering against his ribcage violently. He tried to talk himself out of it, but he couldn't seem to stop the words before they left his mouth. 

The third mistake was actually speaking. He knew the man was a rival. It was right there on his wrist. "Hi, I'm Min Yoongi."

The fourth, final, and most fatal ~~fuck up~~ mistake was when he didn't walk away, immediately following his initial screw up.

The man eyed him, intrigued. "You know I can see your tattoo, right?" he asked pointedly, taking another slow sip from his glass. Confusion struck Yoongi, briefly forgetting that the loose shirt he was wearing showed off his collar bones. On his right collar bone was a small outline of a bone. The notorious symbol of his gang. 

Much like the other man, Yoongi himself was in a gang and to show loyalty, tattooed it on his clavicle. The only problem with Yoongi talking to this (very attractive) man was that he belonged to a different gang. Yoongi pursed his lips. "And I saw the one on your wrist." Yoongi shifted his shirt to show off the bone more and it's intricate detail.

The dark-haired man laughed dryly. "Then what are you doing talking to me?"

Yoongi didn't give him a direct answer, "You a runner in Park's gang?"

Amusement filled the stranger's eyes once again. Every word he spoke was deliberately chosen, perfect for the conversation, and always sent a shiver down Yoongi's spine. It was rather intimidating. "No," the man said coolly, unbuttoning the cuffs of his sleeve, rolling it up. Right there on the side of his wrist was the unmistakable mark for Park's gang: a fire-y serpent. Just under it were the initials PJM in thin blank ink.

The rest of his arm was covered in tattoos, but that one stuck out. It was old, faded, and separated from the rest of the ink pouring down his forearm. It looked to be several years old, but Yoongi couldn't figure it out. The man looked to be in his early twenties. The man chuckled as Yoongi stared at the serpent, his eyes wide. "I _am_ Park."

-

He didn't know how it happened. How the conversation with the boss of his rival gang has escalated to the point where they ended up in Yoongi's room. he didn't even remember leaving the party, let alone ending up in the hotel he was currently staying in. Hot breath that smelled of whiskey and pot mingled together, hands roaming and clothes flying.

Yoongi pulled back from the kiss, his lips throbbing and hands curled in tiny fists resting on Park's chest, though he allowed Park to continue palming him through his tight jeans. "We shouldn't be doing this," Yoongi whispered, placing a gentle kiss just under Park's ear. That made Park press even harder down on his already hard cock.

"Mm, maybe not, but you are so fucking hot," Park growled. He leaned in close to Yoongi's thin, pale body and kissed a perky pink nipple. "Plus," his tongue flicked the nipple, "I liked knowing that if Hwang knew," he bit down harshly, causing Yoongi to yelp, "he would kill you." Park removed his hand from Yoongi's dick and gently pat his ass. "Off."

Every bone in his body told him to stop listening to what Park was saying, but everything else in Yoongi's body (namely, his cock) told him to keep going, to be obedient. His slender fingers found their way to his belt buckle and started to rip it off, just as Park had said.

"Such a good obedient boy for Daddy, aren't you?" Park said. He dragged his index finger under Yoongi's jaw, bringing his face up to meet his eyes, tearing Yoongi's attention away from his belt buckle. Yoongi smiled shyly, not used to the praise and tried to turn his face away, though Park didn't let him. Park removed his gentle touch from Yoongi's face.

Yoongi whined at the loss of contact but gasped when suddenly Park's hand made harsh contact with his face. He hadn't expected Park to slap him; it hadn't been something they discussed. Not like they had really discussed anything at all, just sort of... started tearing at each other. The sensation sent a shock down his spine and he shifted to sit up straight. "Good boy," Park purred, bringing Yoongi's lips up to meet his own.

They were caught up in their kiss for a moment before Park pulled back. "You're a good sub, Min, but you should know that I never told you to stop taking off your pants." Yoongi felt his eyes widen as the realization settled over him. That he wasn't doing what he was told, that he was probably going to be punished. His hands quickly fumbled around, trying to rip the pants off of his body.

One of the most evident things about Park was that he was the type of person that liked to leave marks. Marks that Yoongi didn't know how he would explain to the gang. They aren't supposed to involve anyone else in the gang, and everyone knew he was kind of distant from the other boys. Hwang would kill him if he knew he hooked up with not only someone from Park's gang but Park himself. 

Yoongi's chest rose and fell with each breath he took, allowing himself to get lost in how cool Park's lip piercings felt as Park bit around his torso. It wasn't something Yoongi had ever felt before, and he would be lying if he said it wasn't the hottest thing ever. 

His pants were half off, tight around his thighs, dick pressed up hard against his tight black boxer briefs. His body temperature was rapidly rising, his fingers lost in Park's thick hair. "Fuck, that feels so good." Yoongi's voice was breathy and unable to hold a stable octave. "Please don't stop."

As soon as the words left Yoongi's mouth, Park's was off of his body, no longer marking him up and down and playing with his nipples. Park's deep red eyes were glazed over with intense amounts of lust. "Oh, yeah?"

Yoongi opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. He settled for nodding his head desperately, more desperate than he had ever asked for something before. "Then you wouldn't like it very much if I stopped, would you?" Park teased.

Yoongi sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He was trying to be quiet. They may have been at his apartment, but that didn't mean the neighbors wouldn't hear him, especially since most of his neighbors were in Hwang's gang. He shook his head slowly. "Please," he said, "don't stop."

Park chuckled. "Baby, you're not the one in charge here, are you?"

"N-no," Yoongi said softly. "It's... it's you, Daddy."

A malicious smile crept onto Park's face as his hand found its way down Yoongi's raw body, stopping when he reached Yoongi's hard cock. Park squeezed, relishing in the moan that escaped from Yoongi's mouth. He pressed a gentle kiss on Yoongi's lips, squeezing tighter. "You're such a good boy for Daddy, aren't you?"

There were no set limits, but Yoongi didn't care. He was too desperate to be touched to stop what they were doing to set any hard limits. He had heard horror stories of the things Park has done to those who had crossed him, but with how gentle he was being, Yoongi didn't think he would mind if he asked for a safe word, just in case he needed it. Yoongi could go for long amounts of time and he could handle a lot sexually, but he still had his limits, too (not that he specifically knew what they were). 

He almost brought it up, he really did, but Park beat him to it. His chin in Park's firm grip forced to look at him. "Baby, just in case things get to be too much for you, you're going to have a safeword, alright? I will not continue if you don't have one."

Yoongi sucked in a deep breath, allowing his cheeks to puff up. "Yeah, okay," he said, letting the air out of his cheeks. "Um, can it just be something simple?"

"Of course, what do you want it to be?"

Yoongi thought for a moment. "I think it should be 'fairy'. Not something I would say normally, especially not in such an intimate setting, but if I can't talk, can I snap?"

Park suddenly pulled Yoongi down to his lips. "Of course, my little kitten." Park wound his hands around Yoongi's body to grip his ass tightly. "You're such a good boy. And you know what good boys do for their daddies?"

Yoongi leaned forward and moved Park's shirt to the side, gaining access to his collar. He sucked on it for a moment. 

"Mm, nice try baby, but no, good boys take off their underwear without their daddies needing to ask them to do it," he said. Park moved his fingers under the waistband and pulled it back from Yoongi's skin before snapping back. A shock ran through Yoongi's nerves and his back straightened. He whimpered and placed a kiss on Park's neck.

"T-thank you, Daddy," he whispered.

"Come on now, remove your boxers before Daddy gets angry," Park growled.

Yoongi wasted no more time. He shot up off of Park's lap, his dick cold from not being surrounded by their body heat any longer. He wanted to be a good boy, he wanted to make his daddy proud, he really did. The only thing was that he didn't anticipate how shy he would be, knowing that Park was watching his every move. He hesitated with his fingers hooked under the elastic of his waistband. He stood there, frozen, staring at Park's torso which no longer had a shirt on. His nipples were pierced and suddenly Yoongi wanted to abandon his current task and instead suck one of his piercings into his mouth.

"Why'd you stop, baby? You want Daddy to punish you? Let's go, take off your boxers."

Yoongi shook his head, trying to snap himself out of his thoughts. He turned his head away, feeling the tips of his ears burning, his gaze trained on the ground. "Um, could you... maybe, um, not... look at me when I take them off?" As he spoke, Yoongi shrunk back into his shoulders, as if he was trying to hide.

Across from him, Park sighed, growing more and more agitated as the seconds ticked by. "Kitten, give me your hands," he said, trying to sound as least annoyed as possible. Not knowing what else to do, Yoongi held out his hands for Park's rough hands to take them and yank Yoongi towards himself. 

“You do exactly what I tell you, alright? Otherwise, this is off and I tell Hwang. I don’t play around, especially not with subs that think they’re too good to listen to me. Is that clear?” Park’s voice was low and cool, and it almost made Yoongi wish as though Park were just going to shoot him. Yoongi swallowed harshly and nodded. 

He hated being disobedient, but it was just so hard to follow what Park was telling him to do when he just felt so awkward undressing under such a scrutinizing gaze. It was harsh, much harsher than he was used to. 

Park hadn’t been the only dominant Yoongi had been with. He had actually been involved with someone from his own gang, Jung Hoseok, but Hwang sent Hoseok to another country and it had been four years since he’d been back. It took two years for Yoongi to stop thinking about him every day and accept the fact that he wouldn’t come back. It took three of those four years for him to consider the very real possibility that Hoseok was actually dead, and no matter how much he lied to himself about it, Yoongi couldn’t deny that he still wasn’t over Hoseok. But no matter how angry, sadistic, and dominant Hoseok was, Yoongi never felt judged by him, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. Yoongi was thankful for that.

Park had sensed the change in Yoongi’s posture and gaze as a faraway look appeared as he thought about Hoseok again. His nose slowly turned bright red and his eyes became glassy. Park ran a gentle thumb under Yoongi’s chin. “Baby?”

No response. He tried again. Still nothing. It took Park four more tries, getting louder each time until he got a proper response from the other man. “What’s wrong?”

Clearly not wanting to dive into anything at that moment, Yoongi shook his head. “Nothing,” he lied, “I’m fine.”

It was obvious that that wasn’t the truth, but Park didn’t want to push him. Not when they didn’t know each other and Park had literally just threatened to tell his boss. It was clearly something Yoongi was sensitive to, and it wasn’t Park’s place to push that, so he settled for biting his lip and hoping that the boy was okay. 

He placed his hand on the small of Yoongi’s back. “Are you sure you’re alright to continue, baby?”

Yoongi pursed his lips and gave a tight smile. He nodded. 

“Sorry, but I’m going to need verbal consent for everything tonight,” Park said a serious expression on his face. 

“Y-yeah,” Yoongi gulped thickly. “I-I’m okay. L-let's just continue.” Yoongi didn’t wait for a response. He ripped off his belt, cheeks flushing as Park’s eyes didn’t leave his body. 

Park simply leaned back, clearly interested in what he was seeing. "You're doing so well, baby boy. I'm really proud of you right now, darling." He ran a finger over his lip, tugging at the ring in the middle of his lip, something Yoongi noticed he did when he was attracted to something. That it really made Yoongi want Park to just bend him over whatever he was leaning on and fuck him right there. But Park was still fully dressed, so he had to wait a little bit. Yoongi smirked at Park and pushed his boxer briefs around his ankles and kicked them off. He sucked in his stomach before the tip of his cock could hit his body.

Park pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against and he walked over to the now naked man across from him. He pushed the man to the bed and waited for him to prop himself up on his hands and knees. Then, Park ghosted his fingers over the many dark tattoos that contrasted against Yoongi's milky skin. Yoongi had to fight off a giggle, Park's fingers tickling Yoongi's torso.

His touch felt nice and warm and Yoongi wanted it more. He wanted to feel Park's fingers wrap around his throat while Yoongi rode his dick, hoping to see stars. 

Yoongi whined against Park's touch and leaned further into Park, pressing his ass against Park's still clothed dick. It felt nice pressed there. fitting so perfectly that it may as well have been made just for Yoongi. He let out a loud exhale. "Mm, feels so good, sir."

Park snaked his hand around to Yoongi's from, reaching his hand to wrap around the older boy's neck and pulled him closer to Park's own body. "What feels good, baby?" Yoongi let out a garbled whine and Park said, "Use your words, slut."

Yoongi struggled to let out a "Y-your dick."

"My dick?" Park let out a chuckle; his grip got tighter around Yoongi's throat. "But, darling, I haven't even started yet. My underwear is still on, baby. Are you just that much of a little whore for me that you're already imagining Daddy fucking you good?"

"Mhm," Yoongi choked out, voice still strained against Park's hand. It kind of hurt and his lungs were working their hardest to get air in his body, but if he were being honest, he kind of liked how it made his mind go blank. "W-wanna be g-g _oo_ d for Dad-Daddy," he said. Just then, Park let go of Yoongi's throat and the burning sensation in his lungs went away. A tear trickled down his bright red cheeks as he gasped and coughed and tried to catch his breath. Slowly, Yoongi's thoughts flooded his brain again, and all Yoongi could do was silently hope that Park would choke him again.

Yoongi had been so distracted thinking about how nicely Park was choking him and trying to catch his breath that he didn't notice that Park was preparing himself until slick fingers were running over his hole. Yoongi didn't mean to, but his immediate reaction was to shove his hips back as if trying to go further around, but Park was only teasing him.

When he did that, Park removed his hand and slapped Yoongi's ass. "You going to be a good boy for Daddy, hm?"

"Yes," Yoongi said, gasping, "yes, sir. Anything for you, Daddy."

The result was Park letting around harsh slap against Yoongi's milky skin. He bent down close to Yoongi's ear and growled, "Then stop acting like such a slut." Park gently nibbled at Yoongi's earlobe. "Okay, sweetheart?" His voice was much gentler than it was before. He paired his words with a sweet kiss on Yoongi's neck. "Listen to what Daddy says."

Yoongi vigorously nodded his head. Park smoothed Yoongi's hair. "Good boy, that's what I like to hear. Now, I want you to stay as still as possible and if you move, you won't be coming tonight. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy," Yoongi said, propping himself back up and spreading his legs wider. 

"Good," Park said. He brought his fingers back over to Yoongi's hole and began stroking it softly, watching as the pink flesh fluttered open and closed for him. It was inviting Park's cock, but first, he needed to prep Yoongi and make sure that the boy wouldn't break.

Without warning, Park pushed one of his fingers as far as it would go, not bothering to take off his rings, reveling in how Yoongi's ass ate his finger and ring. Yoongi let out the most pornographic moan Park had ever heard. It was gorgeous and Park wanted -- no, _needed_ \-- to hear it again. He forced his finger further into the tight hole that had a vacuum seal grip. He also attempted to insert another finger. Park was barely able to get more than just the tip through.

Yoongi was getting louder and whines more and more pathetic, mingled with pain as Park forced his fingers to move. Yoongi attempted to split his legs more, trying to make it easier for Park to move, but as soon as he lifted his leg, Park pushed down on his lower back and kept him in place with his free hand. "I thought I told you not to move, slut," Park hissed, picking up the pace as Yoongi's hole was opening up a bit.

It was beginning to hurt with just how hard Yoongi's cock was, and just wanted to jerk himself off at how full he felt. It was a great feeling, more euphoric than he had ever felt. He was shocked, of course, because he hadn't missed just how small Park's hands were. How short and plump his fingers were. Though, what he locked in length, he made up with girth and chunky rings. Yoongi would be lying if he said it wasn't weird to know he had metal bands inside his ass, but he would also be lying if he said it didn't feel good.

He thought back to Hoseok, and while that sex was good, it couldn't compare nearly to Park -- and Park hadn't even started actually using his cock yet. As his mind drifted, Yoongi tensed his body so he wouldn't move. That was something that Park was great at domming. Hoseok hadn't been bad, he just wasn't all that experienced and couldn't please Yoongi nearly as much as he needed. It certainly took a long time for Yoongi to feel submissive with Hoseok, but here he was, already putty in Park's tattooed hands. Park was also better at reinforcing what he'd said. Hoseok was more likely to say something and then entirely forget, so Yoongi appreciated the rules Park set up.

Lost in his thoughts, Yoongi had hardly noticed the third finger slipping in. It took until Park's middle finger just barely brushing against his prostate for Yoongi to come back. to his present activities. " _FUCK!"_ he screamed, a searing pain shooting through his spine as Park tried to insert a fourth finger. "HOW FUCKING _BIG_ IS YOUR DICK?! WHAT THE _FUCK?!"_ Yoongi gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white. A heat surrounded his head and it was hard for him to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head. He was good, but he'd never taken four fingers before. Park was harsh and new, but he couldn't say that he hated it.

"Oh, good, you _are_ paying attention," Park muttered sarcastically, slowing his pace before ultimately slipping all of his fingers out. "You got real quiet on me, so I decided to do something about that," he said as he wiped off his fingers.

Yoongi moaned at the loss of contact. He stayed in position as he heard Park reaching for the lube. Where it came from, Yoongi didn't know and he almost wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know. He didn't turn around even when he heard the slick motion of Park slathering his cock in the lube. He pictured the faces he imagined Park would be making and he so badly wanted to turn around and see if he was right, but Yoongi didn't think he would be able to handle not coming, so he stayed still.

"Such a good fucking boy," Park breathed. Yoongi bit his lip harshly, trying to keep quiet. it was like that for a couple more moments, Yoongi quiet and Park jerking himself off right behind Yoongi.

Something Yoongi had noticed was that Park seemed to be a big fan of secrecy and not telling Yoongi when he was about to do something. And even though Yoongi knew that it didn't make it any less shocking when Park pressed the cold, wet tip of his cock against his still wet hole. He ducked in a breath at the same time that Park hissed.

Park pressed in slowly and Yoongi immediately noted that his cock was about the opposite of his hands. His cock was thin while still maintaining girth, but _holy fuck_ was it _long._ Yoongi felt so full already -- and Park wasn't even fully in yet. 

Park's hand pressed down on the small of Yoongi's back. "You doing okay, baby?"

"Mm, y-yeah, G-good. Feelsgood, sir-ir."

"Okay. I'm about halfway in. You want me to go all the way in or just start going? I want to do what you're comfortable with."

"Can-can," Yoongi gulped, "can you start? I like feeling full." Even though he wasn't facing the man, it was still embarrassing to Yoongi that he'd said that out loud. He could feel the heat rising in his chest (as well as his cock -- which hurt more now, if that was even possible) as a blush crept across his body. Sure, he was absolutely telling the truth, but that didn't mean he actually wanted to be honest and tell a near-stranger -- forget rival -- that his cock made Yoongi feel full and good.

"Oh, does my long cock make baby feel nice and full?" Yoongi could practically hear the taunting smirk on Park's face as he began to thrust into the smaller man. Despite knowing that Park was teasing him, trying to humiliate him, he couldn't help as he moaned in agreement as he felt his blush deepen.

Park was going slower than he was with the speed of his fingers, but he was still going a little faster than what Yoongi was used to. Then again, he hadn't had proper sex in over a year, so he didn't really remember what he was used to, but he knew it had never been to fast or hard that he felt like he had the breath knocked out of him. Once again, he didn't hate it.

It wasn't long before Park wasn't just brushing by his prostate and instead full-on hitting it, causing Yoongi to yelp every time. The amount of stamina Park had was insane. Yoongi had never seen anything like it. It created a whole new experience. While it didn't mean that either one of them would last longer, it just meant that Park didn't slow down until he was about to come.

His hips were sharply snapping against Yoongi's ass, the loud smack of skin-to-skin contact mixing with Yoongi's pleasure-filled shrieks. With each thrust, Park's dick nearly impaling Yoongi's prostate each time. Park had apparently decided that wasn't enough because he reached around to Yoongi's front and grasped his cock.

It was dripping with pre-cum. It had been for several minutes. Park smeared it around Yoongi's head, a slight burning sensation every time Park's finger ran over the shaft. "Oh, _fuck,_ Daddy." Park had clearly been well versed in fucking and jerking at the same time. It was the best fuck Yoongi had ever gotten, and he was embarrassed that he could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen so early. "Fuck, Daddy. I-I think I'm gonna--" Yoongi was cut off by Park pulling off of Yoongi's cock. He picked up his pace, roughly shoving his cock in and out of Yoongi. Rougher than Yoongi had _ever_ been fucked. Rougher than Park had _ever_ fucked.

"No," Parked growled. "You will not come before Daddy, baby. You've done so well. _Don't_ fuck it up now."

Park started slowing down again. "You're lucky I'm so close, too, doll." Park pulled out and forcefully flipped Yoongi over and tapped his chin, silently telling him to open his mouth. Yoongi obliged and didn't make a face as Park's seed spilled onto his tongue. The taste wasn't nearly as bitter as he'd tasted before, and not as bad as he was expecting. In fact, Park was rather sweet. Yoongi liked the taste and made sure to swallow it all.

When he swallowed, he showed Park that it was all gone and Park ran a finger over Yoongi's bottom lip. It was swollen from all of the making out and biting. Park thought that it made Yoongi look beautiful, with his angry red lips and blond hair matted against his forehead with sweat. The fucked out expression was gorgeous -- he looked so innocent and so young. Park had nearly forgotten about the fact that Yoongi hadn't come yet until he noticed the desperate look in the boy's eyes.

His eyes traveled down to Yoongi's cock that practically glowed from how bright red it was. Park clicked his tongue. "Oh, poor baby, do you need to come?" Yoongi nodded shyly, turning away from the gang leader.

"Look me in the eyes, doll," Park said quietly. He reached down, not taking his eyes off of Yoongi. His hand wound its way around Yoongi's cock, squeezing as he jerked gently. "You still close, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy." Park smiled at him, jerking faster. Park ducked down to Yoongi's chest and started sucking at his collarbones while Park pinched Yoongi's pierced nipples. "Tell Daddy when you're going to come, alright, baby?" Unable to speak, Yoongi nodded.

It was all getting to be a lot for Yoongi. The familiar heat began to pool again. Yoongi opened his mouth to speak. At first, all that came out was a loud moan. It took him a couple more seconds before he could properly form the words. "G-gon--" Yoongi got cut off by Park pumping his cock even harder than before. He was so blinded by the pleasure than he hardly felt his released.

However, he did feel his cum trickling down the sides of his body as Park removed his hand from Yoongi's cock.

Park collapsed next to him and drew his lips into a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"You did such a good job, baby boy. Daddy's so proud of you, sweetie," Park said.

They lay down for a while more and Yoongi could feel the cum drying on his stomach. He let out a gentle grunt and partially shifted his body to face Park.

Park patted Yoongi's arm, trying to keep him awake. "Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" Yoongi hummed in agreement. They both sat up, but Park actually got out of the bed while Yoongi remained seated. 

"You wanna do this again the same time next week?" Park asked, his voice echoing from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'd really like that," Yoongi smiled, laying back down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea to write a SKZ/BTS gang story and well  
> let's just say this is like ,,,, the middle of the series,,,, without the other parts.  
> Would you want to see more of this?
> 
> If you want some more stuff from me, follow my [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/nsskfzw/)


End file.
